


Where it Really all Began: The Montgomery Familial Connection

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Discovering True Love, Family, Forgiveness, Kind Acts, Redemption, Revealtions, Warlocks, Witches, good deeds, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: Madison Montgomery was sent on a misson to not only find out about Micheal Langdon's origins, but suprisingly, also her own. She will commit one more selfless act during her stay at Murder House, one for the two ghosts, that only turn out to be important her, but also have not been able to resolve their problems with eachother for 90 years. Lost scene to 8x06.





	Where it Really all Began: The Montgomery Familial Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I know it's been a while, I'm sorry about that. I was very devestated that Ryan Murphy didn't really touch upon the whole Mongomery connection, with the exception of Billie Dean mentioning that she has, "delat with Montgomerys" But that doesn't soidally pin-point the connection between Madison and Charles and can mean almost anything. Honestly, this whole episode for me was a disapointment. I was so excited for this crossover, when Ryan announced it two years ago. The first thing that came to mind was that he was going to reveal the Montgomery connection. I have anxiously awaited this moment for years, now only to only to be satifsfied in the end. Even, though I was happy about Moira crossing over and finally finding about Constance's fourth child. I could have honestly done without the Tate and Violet and Vivien and Ben nonscence, and to those who are a fan of them, I'm sorry that's just how I feel. Also, Constance's death, didn't see that one coming, I really thought Micheal was going to kill her, but then again Ryan would have made it to obvious that way. I was honestly suprised to see some ghosts, I didn't think for one minute they will show. The ones that SHOULD have been shown were forgotten. Murder House wasn't my favorite season, because it revolved around Tate and Violet and not the Montgomerys or any of the other ghosts in the house I happen to like. So, I decided to tell you guys my own story about the Montgomery connection since Ryan was silly enough not to give it to us. Even the originally owners of the house need to mend fences and be at peace too. I would not recommend reading this if you haven't seen Season 1 because spoilers are heavily applied. Especially in this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this! :)

**2017**

Madison and Behold had already spoke to every key person in Michael's life and it was finally time for them to pack their belongs and go back to Cordelia about their finds. Unbeknownst, to Madison there was still more to discover, not just about Michael, but about her family, about how she might have became a witch. Madison had mended many relationships in this shit-hole of a house. She was able to mend fences between Tate and Violet, and Ben and Vivien. Being forced by Constance to exhume Moira’s dead body, in order to get information out of her about Michael, Madison along with Behold granted Moria’s wish to be buried with her mother and she was finally at peace.

Madison has never done that many selfless things, in her past lives, however, but a third chance at life is certainly the charm at making things right whether she knows it or not. Madison’s strike of selfless acts aren’t done yet. She needs to mend fences with the one who helped bring Michael into this world and his wife, whom he thought loved him, but only betrayed him in the end, by shooting him to death in the end. This man was a renowned surgeon, who had built this now evil house for his beautiful wife. He wanted to please, especially since she had came from a wealthy family and expected the best. So, he even had the tiffany glass windows, match her eyes just to impress her, but that wasn’t enough this woman wanted more. She demanded him to get her servants, fancy cars, elegant dresses, the whole nine yards, but what she wanted most of all, was a child.

Even that wasn’t enough for this selfish women, she wanted more expensive things, which he still continued to do even when their funds were running out. The Surgeon, with the help of his wife performed illegal abortions in their basement, on rising hollywood starlets. He did this all to make his wife happy because he loved her, even if her feelings weren’t mutual. In the end, their so called “crimes” caught up to them and they had to pay a heavy price, which was their child. A husband of one of their patients, a notorious serial killer at that, had kidnaped and killed their child and cut his body parts to bits. The Surgeon again tried to please his wife, by magically bringing their son back from the dead. That however, backfired on the Surgeon when he instead created a blood sucking monster out of his son. This divested his wife so much, that she was now displeased with him to the point of no return. Things went, to totally down hill after that not only did this selfish woman kill her husband, but she also took her own home. This mess of a couple is more important to Madison then she thinks, they might not have too much to do with Michael, but they certainly have a lot to do with her. Their names are Charles and Nora Montgomery, and their fate lies solely in Madison’s hands. She will do what Billie Dean Howard hasn’t been able to do for all these years. She will free them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of my grammar is wrong, I wrote this late at night. What do you guys suspect, Madison will do next? How do you think she will solve Charles and Nora's problem? How is she related to them? Feel free to comment.


End file.
